


Stuck

by Luthorchickv2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Good Omens References, M/M, Mention of a dog’s not serious injury in the notes, non graphic mention of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthorchickv2/pseuds/Luthorchickv2
Summary: Derek is recovering from a bad spell and Stiles just wants him to stop sulking and relax. Good Omen’s references credited to Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a friend who is recovering from surgery and by my family’s floofy dog who got his paw trapped in a door this weekend. He is fine but it was a scary few moments of him crying and limping

It was hard not to feel sorry for the curled up mound of black fur huddled in the middle of the bed. Derek Hale was sulking. The pack had tangled with a coven of witches set on having their own pack of guard dogs and while the Beacon Hills pack had been successful in fighting them off, one of the witches had taken a last shot at Derek, trapping him in his wolf form. This would not have normally been a problem except he had broken a leg in the fight and could not heal himself by shifting, which resulted in him being stuck with a cast on his front right leg. Stiles felt awful for his boyfriend who wasn’t used to the delayed pain of healing.

“Deaton said the spell should wear off in a couple of days.” Stiles said, leaning against the pillar across from Derek’s bed, trying to be helpful. 

There was not even an ear flicked in his direction. 

“It could be worse? At least Deaton used the plain white cast and not the neon orange he used on Prada that one time? Just think about how dignified you would have looked, all hulking black fur accented with orange.”

Derek shuddered but kept himself tightly curled, tail covering his face. 

Stiles sighed and hoped he wasn’t about to get snarled at. He grabbed his bag and a bottle of water and gently settled on the right side of the bed ignoring its occupant. He set the bottle of water on the night table and dug out his battered copy of Good Omens. Carefully, he stretched out back against the headboard, leaving plenty of space between himself and Derek. A pillow tucked behind him for comfort and he was ready. He thumbed the well worn pages and settled on page 1, “In the Beginning”.

In a soft but steady voice he began. “It was a nice day. All the days had been nice. There had been rather more than seven of them so far, and rain hadn’t been invented yet. But clouds massing east of Eden suggested that the first thunderstorm was on its was, and it was going to be a big one.”

He continued reading and ignored the blue eye that was peering at him from under the ridiculously fluffy tail. By the time Crowley was accepting the basket carrying the Anti-Christ, Derek had relaxed enough that his tail was no longer covering his snout and wagged every so often. 

Stiles kept reading out loud and ignoring the tiny movements Derek made towards him. It made him want to laugh that that big wolf though he was being subtle, as if he didn’t move the mattress every time he crept closer. 

Still Stiles read on, pausing every so often for a sip of water, losing himself in the end times.

He paused slightly, when a heavy black head landed on his lap and the rest of Derek curled next to his legs, broken leg propped over Stiles’ knee, and held back his chuckle. So much for subtly. He read for a few pages more and then ever so gently lowered the hand not holding the book onto the wolf’s head between his ears. Derek didn’t so much as flinch but there was just the tiniest wag of the tip of his tail. Stiles took this as a good sign and scratched behind the big black ears. 

And there they stayed for the rest of the day, Derek a relaxed pile of fluff and Stiles happy to share his favorite book with his favorite non-parental unit person.


End file.
